The Last Memory
by Shadowraith666
Summary: What if Luke heard those last 3 words from Tear? How would this affect him as he sacrificed himself to free Lorelei?
1. Chapter 1: The Painful Farewell

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters

The Last Memory

Chapter 1: The Painful Farewell

I stared into her blue eyes, no longer showing ice but an expression of helplessness. She seemed hesitant like she didn't want to say anything to me at all.

"Come back," she pleaded, no longer able to hide the pain. "I'll be waiting . . . always." Her voice cracked as the words escaped from her mouth.

"I will. I promise. I'll come home," I said. I swore I would return. Upon my sacrifice I would keep this oath.

I turned away looking towards the sky, thinking this would be the last time I would see it and her. The silence was so strong I could hear her every step, getting farther and farther away. It echoed in my head like the minute hand of a clock. All of a sudden she stopped not knowing why, the seconds felt like hours waiting to hear what she was going to do or say next. My heart began to beat faster with anxiety.

"Luke . . . I love you," Tear whispered so softly it carried on with the wind piercing my ears. I could not believe what I heard. All this time she didn't just watch over me, she really cared for me, loved me. After all the jokes that everybody said and it still went over my head, am I really that thick? Those three words did more damage to me then any other pain that had been dealt to me on this journey.

I had my chance to tell her how I felt and still I didn't take it.

My heart was breaking.

It took everything I had not to turn around and tell her the same. _Idiot, why didn't I tell her before?_ A small tear ran down my face. I couldn't, what if I . . . never see her again . . . it will hurt her, no that wouldn't be the half of it. First Van, now me, I couldn't forgive myself for what I was going to do yet at the same time I had to show her that I really had changed, I wasn't the same person that she met at the beginning. I was no longer thinking about myself but everyone on this planet. Besides if I stay, I will just fade away and she will be alone again. If I die now my sacrifice will save all the people of this world. I finally have some sense of why I was born, but I have one more reason to live, I will not break my promise to her.

_Tear,_ I thought as I lifted the Sword of Lorelei above my head ready to strike the ground.

_I love you too._

I pierced the sword into the ground causing a blue light to emit; a protective barrier engulfed me as I descended into the depths of Eldrant.

"Tear," Guy called after Tear, even over the earthquakes I heard him shout knowing that Tear was watching everything. I wanted to give her a look of assurance, show her that I would be ok, but my heart couldn't take the pain of seeing her face as my life was ending.

A piece of the ground I was standing on served as a platform on which I stood. Going lower and lower unaware of what was happening or where I was going, all I could think about was Tear. The island continued to collapse, causing shards of stone to fall and break apart. The platform passed the room where I fought Asch that room too had begun to crumble. His body lying against the wall, lifeless. As the floor gave way he fell but landed on the barrier that was protecting me, absorbing him and I caught him in my arms. We made our way lower until it seemed we were not in Hod, but perhaps inside Auldrant itself. A fixture of colors floated around us as if it was alive, moving and darting until it appeared before me, a face could be made out but still it continued to shift.

"So the world did not vanish. To think, the future I saw would be rewritten. You have done admirably."

At last Luke was in the presence of Lorelei, not expecting what he would look like. Lorelei continued to fly around Luke then flew past him and disappeared into thin air. Luke felt his body fading as the Seventh Fonons began to separate. He and Asch slowly became particles that were carried away into the depths of the Abyss.

**Ok I know that this part has been written numerous times both from Tear and Luke's perspective but this is necessary for the coming chapters. Anyways reviews are always welcomed and appreciated; also let me know what you like better in terms of the way the story is told, either through Luke's eyes or through narration. Thanks for reading and I hope to have ch.2 up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss or it's characters

Chapter 2: Remembering The Past

"Darkness surrounded me not knowing where I am or what happened. As if my body is gone but my conscience remains. I can't remember how I got here or for that matter who am I. Am I even alive?"

It seemed that the Abyss had stripped Luke of what made him human, his body, and his memories. All that was left was his mind but he could not see past the infinite blackness. It was as if he was frozen in time. All he could do was question his being.

"What is this place? Have I been here forever? I don't even know what I am. Someone let me out!"

Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a sense of remembering, like a puzzle his mind began to piece back the last thing he experienced, his last memory.

The girl with long hair pleaded for him, Luke could see her pain. Every word she spoke made the image clearer. The memory played back over and over each time it affected him more and more. Luke could only remember her . . . nothing else. Those three words came back, haunting him to the point of insanity. If he had legs he would run away, if he had hands he would cover his ears so he wouldn't have to hear her say it over and over. Having to watch her walk away he tried to reach out to her but he could do nothing but see her disappear. He wished he could cry, to relieve the pain that kept growing.

"Crying . . ." that word stuck in his mind "eyes watering, the water that drips, a tear . . . wait . . . Tear, that's what her name is."

At last he could remember her name, but he also remembered that deep down he loved her as well. Luke could not understand what was happening. First he was floating in pure tranquility now he was being hit with this memory. It continued to play back in his mind driving him crazy. It wasn't annoying him, it was the fact that he lived that moment over and over again; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't say it back. He could not change the past. Would he be locked within this mental prison for the rest of eternity, forever tormented by the thought of losing the one he loved?

"Why . . . why is this memory the only thing I remember? I barely know who I am. All that's clear to me is Tear and her love. . . . For me. But why . . Why does she love me?" Luke screamed within his conscience wanting to break free from these shackles, this binding darkness.

_Luke._ A voice appeared its whereabouts unknown.

Who is that? Luke questioned, unable to see or tell where that voice came from. It sounded like it came from all around him.

_Luke, listen to what I have to say. You sacrificed your life for me, for all of Auldrant, and yet in the Abyss you still remain. Your body has been consumed but you mind and your heart has not. The passion that dwells within you has kept you from being engulfed into the void, all because of the promise you made. I can make you alive once more but . . ._

"But what?" Luke said very quickly, he did not know what this place was nor did he want to remain here.

_Only with a body can you return to the land of the living, the body is still here._

"So what is the problem?" He knew somehow this wouldn't be easy, some kind of catch.

_The other one . . . his soul too has not been consumed._

The other one, who could . . . his mind started to remember again. Luke could not think of the person Lorelei was talking about. He felt a sudden jolt go through his mind as he could finally recall the name.

"Asch."

Luke wondered how he was able to remember. Only when Lorelei mentioned someone was his mind able to faintly recall who he was talking about. Then what about Tear? Was this being trying to torment him until he gave up and finally accept his death?

_Only one can claim the body as the vessel and breathe life once again._

"Wait cant you just fuse the two of us together?"

_Sharing the body will only lead to madness, tearing apart your insanity for control and leading to your demise. The two of you long for different things, that is what will rip your conscience in half. Not only that but she will suffer as well._

"Tear?"

_She loves only one, what will happen when the man she loves changes in an instant, then reappears? When the one she loves starts wanting another. As long as both of you exist as a whole you will not be happy with just her. She loves you and the princess loves him._

"The princess?" Luke was getting tired of this. He had to wait until this voice told him more just to remember people from his life. He wanted to know why it was like this.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Luke finally asked.

_If you knew everything you would lose the ability to keep yourself in tact. Being able to recall your life and being subjected to this placid purgatory will cause you to lose your mind within your past and you will never escape._

Luke began to think of the princess, who was that? "If I love Tear then Asch loves . . . "

An image popped into Luke's mind, two figures standing as the sun rose. One of them had blonde hair and a quiver strapped to her back. The other had red hair and black armor. Luke concluded that one was Asch, but who was the other one. He could only think that was who Asch had fallen in love with.

"Her name is . . . "his mind was slowly coming up with a name. "Na . . tal . . .ia? Natalia?"

_Keep in mind Luke I can only give you so many memories. Don't push yourself to know everything or you will remained trapped._

Luke thought about what Lorelei said. He, Luke loves Tear and Asch loves Natalia, if they became one, both would lose the one they desire.

"So what happens to the body, who gets it?" Luke said still waiting for the catch.

All of a sudden Luke felt like he was falling at an incredible speed. Fear took over him, since he couldn't see he didn't know how he was falling or what he was going to hit. He stopped and the feeling of floating reappeared as Luke wondered if there was a ground he was going to hit. A sensation filled him, for the first time he saw not darkness but color particles circle around him. They began to come together, forming different shapes and conjoining. The particles got bigger and bigger as they worked creating legs, torso, arms and finally the head. Luke gently floated to the ground, laying face down. He awoke with a shock, his body had been reformed.

"Does this mean I get to go back?" Luke asked examining his new body. He tried standing up but began to stagger. He would have to get used to physical movement again.

Finally able to stand, his legs shaking still getting used to the weight, Luke stared into the darkness not knowing what was going to happen next. He looked around, not that it did much help. Luke stood still, afraid he would fall or run into an unseen wall. A bright stream of light caught the corner of his eye as it came toward him. Like his body, the particles began to combine, coming together to create a sword. Once finished the sword remained in the air until Luke grabbed it, wondering how these particles could make a solid object.

It felt familiar as he swung it through the air, it too felt heavy but Luke could feel his strength coming back with each swing. Towards the handle in the middle of the blade held a red jewel and it began to glow as if it was reacting to Luke.

At that moment footsteps appeared, Luke looked around and around but the darkness hid whoever was making that sound. Like Lorelei's voice, it sounded like it was coming from all around him. As it came closer, the possibilities of the directions of which they were coming got lower and lower until Luke could make out where it was coming from. He stared at the origins of the footsteps, not knowing what would appear. Once the being got close enough the darkness was pushed away like a curtain revealing a figure carrying the same sword.


	3. Chapter 3: The Perennial Struggle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss or its characters

Chapter 3: The Perennial Struggle

He stepped out of the shadows, the dark fog evaporating off his newly formed body. He took each step carefully, still getting used to walking in his physical form. The sword he held in his right hand served as a crutch when he felt himself stumble.

"Asch" Luke said automatically when he was able to recognize the figure moving towards him.

Luke could only guess what was going to happen next, noticing that both of them were carrying swords.

This had happened before.

Luke's memory came back again, this time he saw a pearl white room. In the middle was a switch that activated the large door, the only exit. Both Fabre's stared at each other, their hands on the hilt of their blades. Taking their battle stances, preparing to charge, the tension between them electrified as they locked eyes. Luke slid his left foot to the tip of his toe so he could lift off into a run. Asch did the same mimicking his replica's actions with his right foot. An imaginary signal went off in the Duke's heads as they drew their weapons, charging towards their opponent coming closer and closer until swords clashed. The contact of steel caused a bright flash blurring Luke's vision, bringing him back to reality. He was back in the Abyss. He looked over at Asch whose eyes reflected a blank mind until he blinked a couple times regaining his thoughts. It seemed that both experienced the same flashback at the same time. This was the first that Luke and Asch were completely even in what they knew; starting off on a clean slate and receiving memories from the lives they once lived.

"So it seems we must battle once again." Asch's voice was rather calm, different from the aggressive tone he normally spoke in when conversing with Luke.

"But what will that solve?" Although he did not want to admit it he knew that a fight was inevitable.

_As I said there is only one body and I cannot choose one over the other. All I can do is offer a way to resolve this conflict. I highly doubt that one of you will surrender your chance to live again just to avoid confrontation. _Lorelei's words spoke the truth. His nature would not allow him to select Luke or Asch to take the body. He could only make the conditions of the fight fair. He saw within their souls, both had a promise to fulfill; their hearts yearned for a different love that was waiting for them to return. Lorelei selected a memory from their lives and made them relive it again and again for winning alone would not set them free from the Abyss. In order to break the shackles of death they would have to cause a hyperressonance strong enough to shatter the boundaries of the void and escape this purgatory. By using their emotions they could channel enough power to reanimate the body and reclaim life once again.

"What happens to the one that loses," Luke questioned, wondering if a worst fate laid ahead for the defeated.

_I will take their soul to the afterlife. Although to some it is paradise, to you two you must endure the pain of watching over the one you love. However if they find another that captures their affection I must take your heart away leaving you to wander the aimlessly in the afterlife. _

Both were shocked at this grim discovery. How could they watch helplessly while their significant other falls in love with someone else?

"How does taking our heart solve our problem?" Asch shouted at the infinite darkness. "You can't choose between the two of us and yet you can take our hearts and memories whenever you please?" His voice grew angrier with each word he spit out.

_Would you rather spend an eternity watching over something you will never have? Once she finds someone else they will pledge their lives to each other and your promise will be invalid. They will pass away and be together in paradise forever. If I do not take your heart you will be tormented knowing you lost her, driving you to madness. You will begin to think as if you are dreaming but you will never wake up, you will never know that you're dead. Only if she remains faithful and believes in your promise will you have any chance at happiness._ Lorelei's voice boomed very loudly, its echo went in all directions.

Luke's mind still played back that moment, making his body tense up, driving him to fight. Asch's feelings were similar, he too remembered the promise he made. He drew his sword, but his legs shook almost causing him to fall. When Luke saw him ready with his weapon his mind flashed back to that white room then back to the dark shadows, like he was reliving that last fight with Asch. Luke was hesitant to lift his sword, the fear of losing Tear began to overwhelm him, yet at the same time he knew he knew he could not live again if he didn't defeat Asch. Those three words repeated within his mind. He could not tell if they were encouraging or mocking him.

"Its ironic how even in death we must fight." Asch said adjusting his shoulders still pointing his sword towards Luke.

"But why, why are we always forced into conflict with each other. Why can't we just live without having to kill each other? Luke asked knowing that the scene he saw wasn't the first time they had clashed.

"You idiot don't you get it, this is the only way one of us can live again. Asch closed his eyes remembering Natalia and his oath. "I have a promise to fulfill and I'll fight until my last breath if I have to . . .

Luke sighed, wondering why they were always pitted against each other, like someone or some unknown force was manipulating their lives so they would have to combat each other time and time again. He wished it would stop, that they could both return together, but he knew deep down that couldn't happen.

Luke looked down to the ground, his bangs covered his eyes. "I too have a promise I must . . . no that I will keep."

_Come back . . . I'll be waiting . . . always._

"I promised I would return not knowing if I could, but now that I have the chance I won't lose it, not to you." Luke's voice suddenly filled with confident, he could not hesitate or be filled with fear, and he would have to give everything he had to win.

_Luke . . . I love you . . ._

Emotions twirled within Luke like a tornado. Anger, sadness, determination all mixed in one. He would not lose this fight, he would not lose Tear. Lifting the sword he felt power surge through him as if she was by his side, watching him, giving him strength. He knew this battle wouldn't be the least bit easy, but he had one thing that he knew would lead him to victory, her love.

Although it seemed like ages since last he fought, Luke moved his legs into the familiar battle stance, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He stared at Asch, locking gazes, each showing a stone cold expression frozen upon their faces.

"Let this be our last battle for I will send you to the depths of this blackened hell and reclaim life for my own!" Asch yelled swinging his sword downward, relieving his arm from holding it in a position for so long.

Luke shifted his shoulders while adjusting his legs, but still kept his stare on Asch. "I don't want to fight . . . but I won't stand by and let you take that body." Luke leaned forward, studying his opponent, watching for any weak points. "

Silence fell upon the black battlefield. Dark impenetrable fog enclosed them in this arena. The absent of movement became so apparent that any motions could easily be spotted, as if the two warriors were statues, frozen in time, caught within a nefarious chant. Suddenly the spell was broken by the sound of footsteps tapping against the unforeseen floor.

Luke charged towards his enemy despite the awkwardness he felt in his legs. He lifted his sword above his head preparing his attack as Asch's approach drew closer. Using both hands Luke swung unleashing full force upon the opposing blade. Asch blocked the strike but felt the weight behind it grunting as he pushed back.

The serenity of the Abyss became disrupted by the repeated clashing of steel and grunts from the combatants. Locked within their head to head dual, Luke and Asch became focused on one another waiting the perfect time to deliver a fatal blow to end this eternal contest. Every attack was met with a block or a parry, only nips from the blades made contact with flesh. The pain however drove them into more of a frenzy increasing their speed and aggression. Their stamina escalated as the battle wore on finding themselves less out of breath.

The intense fighting was fueled by one thing. It haunted their every thought, traumatized their minds, its images flashed rapidly in sequence. The last memory blinded the warriors' sanity whose thirst for blood overtook them.

Luke stood apart from Asch catching his breath. Blood dripped from his still fresh wounds. Strands of hair fell in front of his face. He put his hands on his knees blowing the hair out of his eyes. Asch began to examine his body noticing all the places where he had been cut.

"Whats the matter, are you tired already?" Asch said mocking Luke in between breaths.

"Ha no I'm just planning my next attack." Luke shot back trying to force a suspicious smile. It was true he wasn't tired. The only thing that worried him was long much longer would this go on. If they kept fighting he feared that they would be nothing more than ribbons in the end.

Luke stood up ignoring the stings from his bleeding cuts. He stretched his arms out before he got back into position.

"Ready?"

Asch began to swing his sword against the air, its blade whipped through the air. Asch took his stance ready to charge again.

Luke started his run, teeth grinding as he felt the rage build up inside him. Tear's face was all he could think about. It hurt him that all he could see was a look of sadness. He couldn't remember a moment where she smiled or laughed all he could recall was an expression of pure suffering, yet she was still beautiful.

As Luke drew closer to Asch he got lost within his mind almost as if he was trying to reach out to her.

_Tear . . . please . . . wait for me . . . _

**Ok so a couple things: I didn't feel like getting into too much detail with the battle because I may do it in another chapter. Also I'm not using artes because I think it's weird that they can only remember 1 or 2 things but they can remember their battle moves. To me it just doesn't make sense. Anyways once again thanks for reading and I always look forward to reviews so tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Healing The Broken Heart

**Ok I apologize for not updating for like 3 weeks and I hope this lives up to your expectations. I'll try to write the next chapter more quickly.**

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own Tales of the Abyss or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Healing The Broken Heart

Tear stood among the selentia flowers, its scent engulfed her in a shell of the plant's fragrance. She picked one of the buds peeling off each petal rubbing the texture between her fingers and releasing it, watching the wind take it with a single breath. The full moon shined in the nighttime sky causing the flowers to react as tiny beacons of light. This place was pleasant but she felt a pain of sadness. The selentias had always given her some sense of comfort but even that couldn't eliminate the feeling of loneliness. She looked to the sky trying to find pictures hidden within the star's patterns, anything to keep her mind from drowning in sorrow.

"Please come back . . . I need you . . . I . . ." A gust of wind blew the bangs out of her blue eyes. She closed them in an attempt to block the tears that began to form.

"I love you."

Her body began to shake; she could not hold back her emotions any longer. She said it again this time louder as if she was trying to reach him in the heavens. Tear felt her legs give out as she fell to her knees, the cold dirt sent a chill through her whole body.

"I love you Luke . . . always." A single drop of water descended from each of her eyes, its warm trail soon turned to ice. She tried to get up but her mind wouldn't let her. She had no reason to, not without him. The rustling of brushes startled her. Taking a deep breath to calm her sobs she listened to the noise that was coming closer. Automatically she pushed herself to her feet, looking for whoever was approaching. The selentia's gentle light made the figure visible, its outline seemed familiar to Tear but shadows cloaked his face from recognition.

_Could it be?_ she thought, her stomach began to flutter and her heart filled with hope. Ignoring her solider instincts she slowly made her way towards him eventually breaking into a run. She was so consumed by her love that she didn't notice that he was starting to fade away. She reached out to embrace him but it was too late, he had disintegrated, the particles were blown away like the petals she had released.

* * *

Tear awoke with a start. A bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck, the blankets laid in chaos on her bed. She put her head down in disappointment, her hair falling into her face.

". . . Just another dream," Tear said softly feeling as if the words would choke her. So many nights have passed and he still hasn't returned. Everyday she tried to put on some sense of hope but as time went on her heart grew heavy. It was hard enough for her to sleep, no arms just sheets held her as she struggled to relax. If her dream wasn't a nightmare the moment she woke up would be. Since that day she couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter how painful it was she would never regret meeting him. Without Luke she wouldn't know what love really was and didn't want to think about how different her life would be if she never met him. Even with all the memories and dreams that stabbed at her soul like daggers, Tear would always wait for him. Only his love could heal the wounds she bled from.

* * *

After Luke sacrificed himself everyone seemed to drift apart. They had succeeded in what they had to do but at a terrible cost. Now all that was left was the long journey home.

Guy and Jade were the first to be dropped off in Grand Chotmah. With just a wave they bid farewell to their companions. Anise was next, arriving in Daath to start her goal to reform the Order. Because no one could really take care of Meiu they decided to take him home. The tiny blue creature, overcome with the lost of his master walked into the forest, his head down and ears barely dragging along the ground.

Silence fell upon the interior of the Albiore. Noelle concentrated on the flying to the next destination although she wasn't sure where that was as she was too afraid to break the tension by asking. Both Tear and Natalia sat on opposite sides of the aircraft staring out the windows. They were lost in a trance, their hearts ripped apart by the claws of death.

"Asch." Natalia whispered as tears slowly fell down her cheek, not even bothering to wipe them away. Her sobbing made it clear to the other two that she was crying.

Tear fought her hardest to control her emotions. Her vision became blurred from the water that was forming in her eyes. She looked over at Natalia who had her face in her hands, breaking down as time passed. Both girls couldn't be any different from each other yet they shared the same pain.

"Um so where are we heading to next?" Noelle said turning around to look at the two of them.

Natalia lifted her head up, trying to control her breathing long enough to speak.

"Bati . . ." She begun to say.

"Yulia City." Tear cut in without interrupting her gaze from the window. Her voice was calm, lacking any trace of grieving.

Natalia took a sudden gasp as if in shock. She could not understand how Tear kept her feelings inside.

"Tear maybe you should come to Batical, Luke's parents would want to see you."

"No I can't . . ."

"Tear please." Natalia's voice pleaded.

"I said no." A hint of frustration appeared as Tear forced the words out. "That's where I first came in contact with Luke."

"Do you think it's easy for me to go back? I grew up with both Luke and Asch there but no matter how much it hurts me I still have to return." Natalia couldn't help but raise her voice. Her eyes became daggers as she stared at the brunette across from her.

"Yes because you have a kingdom to lead," Tear said without thinking. "What do I have? _I lost my home, my brother, and Luke. _

"You have all of us." Natalia tried to reassure her.

"But I don't have Lu . . ." Tear begun though she stopped what she was going to say not wanting to reveal her feelings for the redhead.

Natalia looked at her in disbelief. _Was she about to say what I think she was going to say?_ "Do you . . . love Luke?" She said softly. Her mood quickly changed to show more compassion. _That's why she won't go._

Tear fixed her stare at the ground, not knowing how to answer that question. In her heart she knew she loved him, but like anything else she didn't want to show it, perhaps for fear of judgment or rejection. Also if she did say it she would breakdown as well, betraying the solder inside. Tear turned away from Natalia, staring out the window, watching the black clouds being separated by the movement of the Albiore.

Natalia could see the answer through Tear's actions. She wiped her eyes and rubbed the residue off her cheeks. "Noelle lets go to Yulia City." Her gaze never left Tear, whose image shined from the moonlight. Noelle nodded from the command steering in the direction of the Watcher's Home.

* * *

After she returned Tear tried to do her best to fill her days with work, yet at the same time she felt that she couldn't travel as well as she used to. It wasn't a matter of physical labor but of mental sickness. She had gone all over the world but not by herself, she had had friends by her side . . . Luke was always by her side. Tear never felt so alone in her life, perhaps it was because she got used to having people around her. Despite her feelings she must do what was necessary for the people of Yulia City. However assignments to Batical were out of the question and her grandfather knew this. He saw how Tear had changed over the course of her journey. She was no longer felt the need to be isolated and for the first time he saw that she yearned for someone. Teodoro did not attempt to speak to her of such things for fear of breaking her spirit, but he knew that burying it inside could only do more damage. Instead he would send her on brief missions to keep Tear out of her room.

It was after a mission to Daath that seemed to change things. After arriving Tear entered the city which seemed to be more chaotic then she remembered. The removal of the Score had sent the people into disarray; fearing cataclysm was to be upon them for punishment of forsaking the written future. Tear had to be more aware of her surroundings so she wouldn't accidentally run into something and cause a commotion. Making her way through the waves of frightened individuals she approached the chapel, entering the large doors and leaving the disrupted city behind her. She turned to enter the right chamber stepping on the floor glyphs that led to the Fon Master's room. Tear continued down the hallway her eyes fixated straight ahead, upon getting to the door she knocked three times not wanting to barge in without notice. The knob slowly turned appearing out of the room a small boy with green hair, his eyes brightened when he recognized who was standing there.

"Tear!" Florian said with excitement.

"Fon Master," Tear had not expected such an enthusiastic welcoming let alone him remembering who she was.

"I'm so happy you decided to visit . . ." His voice was cut off from someone who was inside the room

A girl with brown pigtails appeared out of nowhere to scold the young boy. "Florian what have I told you about answering the door? Don't you know that some can just come and kidnap . . ." Anise turned to face the unknown person who was standing outside the room. A smile stretched across her face when she saw who it was.

"Tear, I didn't know that you were coming," Anise's tone quickly switched from anger to surprise. "Wow looks like you've grown a bit." A smile stretched across her face

Tear didn't know what she was talking about and it made her rather embarrassed.

"Yeah you too Anise," she said in response but showed a bit of doubtfulness in her voice.

The little girl changed again to anger. "Hey I've grown a little."

"Only a couple inches," Florian blurted out, not able to hold in his laughter.

Anise turned to glare at boy until he wiped the grin from his face and walked into the other room. She turned back to Tear still not knowing why she came. "So what brings you to Daath?"

"Grandfather asked that I deliver a letter concerning the Score."

"Oh you mean like how to calm people down about abandoning it?"

Tear shrugged her shoulders. "I'm afraid I have no idea, he said it was confidential.

"Well hopefully we can find a way to end all this madness."

"Has it really been that bad?"

"It was at first, but now it's calmed down a bit."

Tear thought about the trouble it was to get to the chapel. "That's the insanity calming down?"

"Believe me it was much worse." Anise saw how uncomfortable Tear was so she changed the subject. "So how have you been?"

It took Tear a moment to answer that. She spent her days waiting for someone who could very well be dead and wouldn't come back at all.

"Mm ok just trying to keep busy." Even though she showed no emotion Anise could read Tear like a book. _She's a bad liar like Luke_, she thought to herself.

"Tear he's gonna come back, he promised." Anise put a hand on Tear's arm.

"Yeah . . . it's just . . . it's been so long. It's seems like he should have been back by now." Her voice began to crack.

Anise could sense the pain Tear was going through, although she could not understand how it felt.

"Two years is a long time. Why are you so concerned about him returning?"

Tear was getting tired of people asking her that. She wanted to say that she loved him, and no one else. Her heart echoed only one face, yet at the same time she knew that Anise couldn't comprehend that feeling.

" . . . I just promised that I would watch over him." That was all she could say. Anymore and she would break down from all the pain she suppressed.

Anise nodded without saying anything, she too missed Luke but not as much as Tear.

"Are you going to Batical in a couple days?" Anise asked, wondering if Tear was going to Luke's coming of age ceremony.

"For what?" Tear looked down at the pigtailed girl in confusion.

Anise realized that she had not gotten the invitation yet and was supposed to not say anything about it.

"Oh no reason, umm I was just wondering where you were going next that's all." She quickly stepped away from Tear. "Florian I think it's time we go do that thing."

Florian came out of the room not knowing what she was talking about. "What thing Anise?"

Anise looked around for any excuse to exit, suddenly spotting the letter in Tear's hand. "Oh yeah we have to deliver the letter, come on Florian."

"There's really no need I can take . . ." Before Tear could finish her sentence Anise snatched the letter out of her hand and ran off pulling the Fon Master by the arm. The two quickly made their way down the passageway and darted out the door disappearing from Tear's sight.

_What was that about?_ Tear thought, wondering what Anise was going to say about Luke. Now that the message was out of her possession there was no need to stay in Daath. Taking a deep breath she turned around and walked down the hallway, starting her trip back home.

* * *

It was nighttime when she got back to Yulia City a few days later. Normally after she returned from an assignment she went to bed, weary from her travels on the ship. However she didn't feel as tired as she usually did so she decided to go out to her selentia garden which shined very brightly against the moon's reflection. Tear stood in front of the glowing flowers, trying to let sleep overtake her. Footsteps appeared behind her, causing her to draw staff. An old man came out from the shadows unafraid of the weapon his granddaughter held. Upon recognizing the intruder Tear put down the staff and walked towards him.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" Her hands trembled from being startled.

"I came to deliver something" His arms were crossed behind him; hiding whatever it was he came to give her. "You didn't report back to me when you arrived."

Tear looked down at the ground in guilt. "I'm sorry it's just . . ."

"There's no need to apologize Mystearica. This came for you today while you were out." Tendoro reached out to hand an envelope to Tear; its seal was that of the Kimlasican Royal Family.

"What's this Grandfather?" She stared at the closed message as if she was trying to read the contents through the parchment that concealed it.

"I cannot say that I know myself." Teodoro said as he walked away. "Goodnight my Granddaughter."

The sound of the door close shook Tear from her thoughts. A wave of sleepiness hit her as she let out a yawn, wiping her eyes to stay awake.

"I guess it's time to go to bed."

Tear walked into her room heading to the bed she no longer chose to make because of the results from when she slept. Holding the letter in her hand she carefully opened it, peeling back the flap slowly so she wouldn't tear it. Pulling the message out she quickly scanned the words that were written.

_To Tear Grants, _

_This letter is to inform you of the coming of age ceremony for Luke fon Farbe which will take place in one week from now in Batical. This will serve as a memorial to both of the young Dukes who were lost two years ago in the destruction of Eldrant. Although Luke may not have been born of natural causes he is nevertheless still a part of the royal family. We hope that you can attend this ceremony as you were one of the few who accompanied him on the journey that made him a hero._

_Sincerely,_

_His Majesty King Ingobert IV_

"So this is what Anise was talking about." Tear muttered pushing her hair out of her eyes. "But why wouldn't she tell me." Tear read through the letter again, this time she noticed the date at the top right hand side of the parchment. "A week from today . . . that was six days ago. So that means the ceremony is tomorrow." Tear said in horror as she fell on her back to lie down on her bed. "I can't go . . . he's not dead . . . he isn't . . ." Her words trailed off as she looked to her pillow which had a book on it.

It was Luke's diary; somehow it had appeared in the bag of things she carried while the group was still on their journey. She didn't noticed it until a couple days after she came back home. Tear happened to remember something that she needed from that bag and found his journal. She wondered how it got there or if someone had put it there on purpose. At first she left it alone not wanting to remember all the things that happened between the two of them, but after a while she decided to read an entry a day to keep her occupied and to anticipate what the next page would say. In a way it was as if he was still alive.

Tear picked up the book and removed the marker that saved the spot where she last left off. The title at the top of the page read The Night Before.

"This must have been when we spent that night on the Albiore . . ."

_The nighttime sea was really beautiful, and so was Tear._

The brunette could feel herself blush at the sight of the comment.

_I was about to tell her my true feelings . . ._

Tear's hands began to shake making it hard for her to read.

_. . . but I decided not to. After all I'm going to disappear._

"Luke," She whispered

_But if she reads this diary after I die, I wonder if she'll realize anyway?_

"I do Luke . . . I do now."

_I've tried not to let them show though, but . . ._

Tear could not read anymore, her heart sank as she closed the book. "Why didn't I just tell him how I felt . . . he loved me too."

"He loved me . . ." Tear could feel her mind being swept away in the arms of darkness as her eyes shut, her hand slowly losing it's grip on the diary.

* * *

Tear found herself in the midst of pure nothingness, black was all she could see. She sat upon some unknown object almost as if she was floating in the air. She didn't know what she was doing there or how she got there. Her mouth opened as she attempted to speak yet something else came out.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

Tear felt like she couldn't control her body yet she continued to sing.

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze_

The thoughts of loneliness began to fade with each word that she sang.

_Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa_

Almost as if she was in the presence of Luke.

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei_

Only he could fill the void that was left in Tear's heart.

_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei_

She closed her eyes to embrace that feeling. She waited so long; her heart began to beat faster.

_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va_

Although water began to form in her eyes, her voice never lost its pitch. It remained in perfect harmony.

_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

The last melody of the hymn echoed through the abyss like a long hallway. She took a deep breath to calm down her pulse.

Her eyes remained closed until she felt arms around her.

"Tear. . . "A voice so familiar gently entered her ear causing her to tighten her grip around the unknown body that held her.

* * *

Her eyes opened but it was too late, the vision of her dream had ended and she found herself in her room.

"Was that . . . it felt so real." Tear began to piece together what happened in her dream. This one was different, all of them usually ended before she felt his arms around her, yet this time she could actually feel his embrace, his arms and her head rest on his shoulders. She even heard him say her name, his voice echoed through her mind.

Suddenly she realized what was significant about this one. "I sang the fonic hymn and he came back, he didn't disappear, I felt him. Could that . . ."

Tear looked at the letter that was on the ground remembering that the coming of age ceremony was today. She didn't want to go; she felt that none of the people knew who Luke really was. They judged him when they found out that he was a replica and yet they were going to pay their respects to him?

To Tear she felt that wasn't the proper place to remember him, after all he was confined there for most of his life. Although he had been all over the world she thought there had to be one place that would serve as the right place to pay homage to.

She looked out the window and saw the flowers of her garden and the grave that lay in the center of it. Tear saw an image of Van standing in the selentias, not saying anything but nodding his head as if he could tell what she was thinking. With the gesture of her brother's ghost she began to pack her things including the diary for she knew exactly where to go. The question is how was she going to get there in one day? A ship would take too long to get there and that seemed the only way to get off the island. Tear stopped, sighing in disappointment for she understood how important this day was.

Off in the distance an aircraft made its way to the port of Yulia City. Its path encircled the Watcher's Home, slowly descending to land. After arriving, the young pilot jumped out of the cockpit in a rush, exiting the Alboire and ran towards the city.

Noelle entered Tear's room, panting from the sprint. She looked around for the brunette, catching her breath before going upstairs. She found Tear sitting on her bed, lost in a trance. Noelle's heavy breathing brought Tear back to reality, surprised to see the blonde pilot in her room.

"Noelle, what are you . . ."

Noelle put her arms over her head in an attempt to slow her heart rate. "We came to get you for the ceremony." She said, finally able to control herself.

Tear frowned when she heard this. "Thank you for coming but . . . I can't go."

"Why not?"

"It's just I don't think its right to celebrate his death . . . because I don't think he's dead."

Noelle sat down next to Tear, resting her legs from the run. "Well wouldn't it be wrong for you not to go, after all he was like your closest friend."

"I know but . . ." An idea popped into Tear's mind.

"But what?"

"Do you think you could take me somewhere?"

"Umm sure ok where do you need to go?" Tear's request caught Noelle off guard.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Albiore. Actually I still need to get some things so can I meet you out there."

"Sure Tear, I'll make sure we're ready for takeoff when you get there." Noelle got up from the bed and headed out towards the Albiore, wondering about this place Tear need to go to.

Tear finished packing her stuff and began to exit her room, turning around to look at the garden outside her window. _Thank you Van._

* * *

She walked down to the landing site of Noelle's aircraft; its engines were ready to fly. In the interior sat a familiar blonde dressed in rather different apparel then she remembered. He was looking out the window not paying attention when Tear approached him. A slight tap on the shoulder caused him to jump out of his seat in a seizure like fashion, his face went pale and his eyes opened wide with fear.

"Aaah what the . . . Tear?" Guy squeaked out recovering from the shock.

Tear had been away from him for so long she forgot about his gynophobia and she too was thrown off. "I'm sorry Guy; I didn't remember your fear."

The young noble took a few breaths to calm himself down; his hands slowly stopped their shaking. "It's ok I'm getting over it, I just wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me." His face returned to the normal color, putting on a nervous smile. "So are you ready to go to Batical?"

Noelle turned around from the cockpit to join the conversation. "Actually Tear wants to go somewhere else other than the ceremony."

"What? Where?" Guy's expression mirrored Noelle's when she heard the same request.

Tear closed her eyes recalling the dream she had the night before. The images of her vision played back very clearly. The Grand Fonic Hymn echoed through her mind, the feeling of Luke as he embraced her, she felt her arms go around him a split second before she woke up. It seemed so real that all her faith in his return came back more powerful than ever.

_Can I do this? Can I really bring him back? After all this dream was different from all the rest. But what if it doesn't work, what if I try and I fail? He doesn't appear and then what, another year or two goes by? _Despite the doubt Tear began to feel she knew this was her only chance to bring him back. _No I won't falter, I love him and I always will. I will do all that I can to see him again . . ._

Guy snapped his fingers in front of Tear's face to make her come to her senses. "Hello, Tear where is the place that you want to go?"

Tear blinked her eyes to eliminate the blurriness that began to form. In her mind there was only one place that Luke would return, where it all began.

"Tataroo Valley"

**Whew that took a while to write. Anyways hopefully you don't think I got out of character a bit****, I kind of think I did. Also I chose not to go in to detail for certain things just because it would have taken longer for me to update. And if you get confused by anything that has to do with the passage of time or for that matter anything at all I apologize. Sorry if I'm rambling but I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next update. Again thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Abreaction

**I'm proud to say that I updated a little faster than the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Man this is getting old. **I do not own Tales of the Abyss or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Abreaction 

Of all the things that were obsolete in the Abyss, time was the epitome. To the two combatants it was unknown how long they had fought, their bodies now covered with numerous cuts and gashes. Crimson liquid dripped down their wounds, flowing like a red river. Blood however could not be seen around the area of the battle, like it had been absorbed or simply evaporated from the darkened floor.

Lorelei could only watch through his conscience as Luke and Asch continued to fight. To interfere would mean going against his nature of being. He could only wait until one emerged victorious.

The feeling of steel biting into their flesh, the blades licking their veins seemed like scratches compared to the hurt they felt inside. It ate away at their sanity transforming them into beasts that defied their appearance. Their eyes reflected a gaze of an obsession to mutilate. To slay their nemesis by any means possible, even if it meant reaching a new level of brutality.

When the battle first began strategy was what each of them thought would lead them to victory. However as time wore on tactics slowly faded and the fight turned to savage warfare, not that technique was forgotten but the charges turned to maniacal clashes, running at each other taking the slashes from the swords waiting for an opening to deliver the fatal blow. When the said opportunity came the receiver would evade the attack and make the same attempt. Only when they were out of breath would they separate, using what little time they had to rest and to wipe the blood off their bodies.

Luke had no idea how long they had been fighting but it seemed like his whole life had been spent against Asch. The young redhead had become so consumed by the urge to kill that he lost all sense of thought; his mind the only thing he really had left in death was absent. He analyzed the fresh cut he received from his opponent, the wound about an inch deep. If he hadn't sidestepped out of the path of the darting blade the steel would have pierced an internal organ ending the everlasting conflict. It was after this close call that he started to recover his grip on reality. He was slowly awaking from the demonic rage that overtook his being. Continuing to fight suddenly seemed useless to him, as he looked at his blood-covered body; his torn flesh reflected the madness that consumed him. The pain faded in, too much to bear, covering his arms trying to make the agony cease. His eyes then found their way to Asch who was not in much better shape then he was. Asch's face riddled with cuts, bleeding life dripped down from various areas, yet his expression showed hatred. He was still shackled to his memory's treachery, poisoning his thoughts.

Luke was almost free from his past when it came back to haunt him. He tried to maintain control knowing that if he let it take over he would retort back to that bloodthirsty state of mind. He felt if he could control himself instead of attacking mindlessly he could end this once and for all, yet he didn't feel like he could kill Asch.

"Asch stop this isn't going anywhere." Luke shouted trying to reach Asch without closing the distance between them.

His request was met with dead silence. Asch stared with fire burning in his eyes, ignoring what his replica was saying. He gripped the hilt of his sword and ran towards Luke, raising his weapon above his head and striking with swift force. Luke barely blocked the attack in time and was thrown off balance, hitting the ground, his blade slid away from his hand. Asch saw his opportunity and jumped in the air bringing his sword down, its point fixed on the unguarded heart.

Time seemed to slow down in Luke's mind as he saw the sword come at him; he had no way to stop it, he had only one option. He waited until the tip of the blade was arms length above him and clapped the steel with his hands, trying to forestall the thrust. The flesh of his hands began to sever as the sword made its way down the fatal path, lacerating the nerves in his extremities. The blade finally came to a halt, its tip jus a breath away from Luke's chest. Before Asch had the chance to push his weapon any deeper he was kicked off, landing a few feet away from Luke who screamed in pain as he looked at the blood that flooded very heavily, his hands were in unimaginable pain, no longer able to make a fist because of the wide gashes that stretched across them.

The physical and emotional pain that surged through Luke was more than enough to send him back into his berserker like rage. He could feel himself losing control, although his mind was still there and could see through his eyes rather then be blinded by anger; his body was acting on his own, grabbing the sword with his butchered hands. Luke despite all the wounds on his body didn't seem to react once to the stinging or the pain that he felt when he regained conscience for that short period. Now he understood that this was like a state of invulnerability, but since he had no control his actions were based on frantic outbursts which caused brutal damage not just to Asch but to himself as well.

Asch who recovered from the kick was ready to make his last stand, stretching across his face a malevolent smile, his teeth showed his demented determination.

Luke somehow knew this would be the end of the battle; he would not give up until his sword was in-between Asch's ribs. At last one will emerge as the victor. Luke got into his battle stance never losing his gaze on the enemy. Asch pushed the loose strands of hair out of his eyes and wiped the blood that was on his face.

A single breath sent to two redheads charging at each other, swinging their swords with such velocity that the echo of the steel seemed to go on for miles. Each strike sent a shock up their arms, but that would not falter the fight.

Asch swung his blade downwards trying to break Luke's guard again, but Luke was more prepared this time and parried the attack with one of his own. The God General evaded the thrust with a sidestep responding with horizontal strike nipping Luke's arm. The replica answered with pure rage swinging his sword with lightning speed. Although Asch continued to block the slashes they were coming in so quick that he couldn't block them all and took cuts to various parts of his body. He jumped back to recover but Luke was still on him, a whirlwind of steel was approaching Asch. He tried to look for an opening but none could be found so he began his own blade storm, attempting to break through Luke's fury.

It was by stroke of luck that Asch's sword struck at the right time disrupting Luke's attack, bringing the weapon up from the parry and within a fraction of a second shoved a deadly thrust. Luke couldn't react quickly enough; the blade pierced his right breast, tearing through muscle. Asch pushed the sword until it emerged through Luke's back impaling him.

This caused so much pain in the right side of his body that he couldn't move his arm, though he would not need it. False sense of accomplishment clouded Asch's mind until he felt a sharp pain enter his chest. He snapped out of his daze and stared down seeing the hilt of a sword sticking out of his body. The fire in Asch's eyes slowly extinguished, his mind returning to the dying soul. He dropped to his knees, struggling to breathe; blood began to fill his mouth.

" . . . Luke . . ." He said spitting the blood out in an attempt to speak. "Tell Natalia . . . I want her . . . to be happy . . . nothing more."

Luke who had regained his conscience as well could not even respond to Asch. He was in too much shock at seeing him die, like it was the first time he had killed someone.

Asch's final words, spoken from the heart that had been severed, his promise he could not keep but fought for until the end. His eyes produced a single droplet before they closed, never to be opened again. Asch fell to the ground his body began to disappear, beginning the lifetime of torment he would have to endure, watching his love live without him, not being able to comfort her when she cried, seeing her smile but only from a distance. He could be lost in the afterlife forever, but he gave all he had into that battle. Now all that was left was the test of the princess' love for him.

The sight of Asch dying, the memory of Tear, it all was too much for Luke. Although he was still impaled by the sword that was not the reason for the screams that began to escape from his mouth, the sound traveled in all directions. Shouting at the top of his lungs, tears flowing freely down his face, the pain was far past his breaking point.

He was screaming so loud he almost missed a melody that started to fade in and out. As soon as he heard it he stopped his convulsion and listened to the mysterious sound.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

It sounded so familiar but it seemed so strange.

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze_

As the hymn continued the sword that was in Luke's breast was disintegrating

_Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa_

His wounds were slowly healing, the flesh began to bind and turn into smooth skin without scars.

The song however stopped suddenly and left Luke questioning where it came from. A vision came to him in his mind. An isolated figure sat alone in an empty room. The dim lighting hid the person's face. He could only watch as they moved away from the object that was in the center, a tombstone with bouquets of flowers around it. On top of it all was a note that was folded in half; drops of water crumpled the paper in random places. Luke walked to the grave and picked up the note, in beautiful handwriting said three words, the same words that plagued his mind for aeons. He turned to find Tear who seemed to disappear into thin air. He ran in the direction he saw her go in and continued to, not stopping even when he felt like he was going to collapse. After what seemed like a miles of running he found her but she was lying upon a pedestal. Luke approached the brunette, her bangs covering one eye; her hands were folded over her chest. He pushed the hair out of her face, sliding his hand down her shoulders to her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. Yet even with his touch she didn't move. He noticed a dry trail that led from her eyes down her cheeks; her body was slowly turning cold. Luke put his ear to her chest listening for a heartbeat. He could hear a faint beat but it was vanishing, she was dying. Gripping her hand he whispered in her ear trying to bring her back. He went back to listen to her heart, he could still hear it.

"Luke . . . I . . ." Her voice called out weakly

"Tear . . . please don't die." Luke cried out. "Please don't leave me."

"Luke . . . I . . . Lo . . ." Her words were cut short, her breathing ceased.

"Tear!" He touched her face but the heat was already fading. He went back to listen to her heart. He couldn't hear any beating but a cracking, Tear had died from a broken heart, she could not contain her love anymore and died without expressing it.

Luke backed away from the deathbed, unable to cope with her passing. His hands covered his face, tears flowing through his fingers. He felt a power go through his body, electrifying his being. He unleashed it, screaming until he felt like his throat was going to bleed. His body was engulfed in a yellow energy like flame.

The darkness that surrounded Luke began to shatter, cracks began to form and light seeped through, the shell that encased him in the Abyss was demolishing. The bright light swept Luke in its waves blinding him. Succumbed to the black pits of death, the young man escaped the afterlife, carried off by the wings of destiny.

Luke woke up to the sound of crashing waves, the water touching his feet. The island of Eldrant lay in shambles behind him. It was nighttime as the full moon was the only thing that gave light.

He used one hand to push his torso up from the ground; the other was used to wipe the sand that was sticking to his face. He blinked his eyes many times trying to adjust to the new surroundings; he had been in the Abyss for so long he was not accustomed to anything but the shadow seclusion of death. As he struggled to lift his head hair fell in his face, he went to push it back but found that it had grown a lot longer then he remembered. He tried to stand on his legs but began to wobble, yet again he would have to get used to walking.

About a foot away from Luke's head stood the Sword of Lorelei, its blade stuck in the ocean's sand. His attempt to walk failed as his knees shook eventually falling on them. He then decided to crawl first making his way to the sword. When he grabbed the hilt however it sent a jolt through his mind. The memories of his life played back in sequence, up to the point of the horrific vision of Tear's death. He could now remember everything he had experienced and yet he didn't know if she was alive or not, if all that was just a dream.

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei_

Luke's ears heard the song again, this time he was able to recognize it right away. "That's the Grand Fonic Hymn," he said without thinking. "That means . . ." Before he could finish his sentence he felt himself stand on his feet no longer shaking from weakness. Taking the sword from the sand he automatically sheathed it on his back, like he never lost the old habits.

_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei_

He could feel the melody draw him in like moths to the flame. The grace in the notes welcomed him, enchanted his thoughts, giving him a sense of peace that he hadn't felt for a long time.

_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va_

Luke walked through the field flowers, his eyes fixed straight ahead to where he could make out a person in the distance.

_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

The last of the ancient lullaby echoed off the valley's walls fading into the night. Up ahead Luke could hear someone talking, he knew she wasn't alone. As he walked he recalled all his friends, those who saw him change and stuck by him to the end. There could be no once else that would be here.

As Luke came closer he saw Tear get off the rock upon which she sat and was about to leave.

_Wait_ said Luke in his mind. _Please don't leave._

At that moment Tear turned around, almost like she had heard the mental message. Her heart began to race when she saw a man with red hair, yet it was really long, she didn't know if this was really Luke or someone else. Bangs covered his eyes making it hard for her to tell who it was. Nevertheless she didn't lose hope; this is what she had been waiting for. The young man approached her yet kept his distance.

She had a million questions to ask him. _How come it took you so long? Where have you been? Who are you?_ Her thoughts were going haywire from the excitement and anxiety. She found herself scrambling for words; out of all the questions in her head her mouth could only speak one.

"Why . . . are you here?" Her voice contradicted what she really wanted to ask but it was too late. All she could do was wait for an answer.

Luke looked to the left, thrown off by the question. He was expecting a completely different reaction, or at least getting the third degree. He too found himself trying to fit words in his brain like a puzzle.

"This place has a nice view of Hod . . ." The mysterious redhead said, the excuse coming right off the top of his head, he knew though the next thing he said would have to be more straightforward. The last memory flashed through his mind. He remembered every word that he said to her and the three words she whispered. They tugged at his heartstrings, wanting to liberate all the emotions he held inside, but he knew that he would have to wait until he knew how she really felt.

". . . and also I promised someone."

Tear, the solider made of ice could not longer hold back the feelings she restrained over the years. The period of loneliness was finally over; her heart could at last heal from the sorrow of losing her love.

Her namesake rolled down her cheeks, the flood had begun, the dam now destroyed by the flowing waters of happiness. She made her way to Luke the way she did in her dream. He wouldn't disappear like in the nightmares, he was here to stay. Tear's steps brought her closer to the embrace she yearned for. His arms would shield her from pain; his hands would mold her heart back together.

Her heart she would give to him . . . forever.

* * *

**First off let me say sorry to those who were rooting for Asch, I think I made Tear suffer enough, and for using the same style of writing from the last chapter that involved the Grand Fonic Hymn. Also I chose not to write the other characters in at the last part because I really felt that it would be more personal for Luke and Tear if I didn't. Anyways as always thanks to everybody who takes the time to read this story I hope you enjoyed it. **

**P.S. There's a reason why Luke comes back, maybe I feel like I have one more chapter in me, who knows ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Ghosts Of Past Failures

Hello everyone let me start off by apologizing for the long wait. It's been what 10 months since I last updated. Anyways I just want to say thanks to those who wrote reviews, put alerts out, and anyone who took the time to read my story, that I can't stress enough. So just a quick note, it's been awhile since I played the game so my characterizations might be off, for that I am sorry. I can only hope the wait was worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

The Ghost Of Past Failures

Tear could not believe what she saw. Here standing right in front of her was someone who had been gone for two years and all of a sudden he appeared like out of thin air. How did it all happen? Had he been alive all this time? Where had he been? Was the Grand Fonic Hymn the thing that made him come back? All those questions buzzed around her head.

The short distance between Luke and Tear seemed stretch on for miles. The whole world around them was gone, faded into oblivion. All that was left was the two warriors, isolated from everything else. Tear's heart beat with intensity as she made her way towards him, yet she feared it would end like all her dreams: him disappearing into nothingness. The anticipation caused her hands to shake very nervously, her legs felt as if they were going to give under her weight. Water continued to drip from her eyes unable to control the emotions she held underneath the nearly impenetrable armor.

She got closer and closer, yet he didn't disappear. She at last forced herself forward, closing her eyes letting hope carry her to Luke. Her arms wrapped around the first thing that was in her grasp. The young soldier opened her eyes surprised to see not the stars in the sky but the white fabric that made his long robe. Instantly more tears began to flow again as she tightened her grip around the noble, never wanting to lose him. Luke embraced her around the waist, resting his head on her shoulders. He slid one hand up and down her back trying to calm her weeping. He could feel his shirt press against his skin, the water from her eyes quickly soaked through. Luke lifted his head from her shoulders to catch a glimpse of the brunette's face. The young redhead looked into Tear's eyes which were red from her crying. She tried to speak but her voice cracked, only air escaped. Instead she forced a weak smile. He continued to move his hand slowly making its way up her back, eventually reaching her soft face. Fingers caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Luke's contact comforted the loneliness she felt.

Luke was about to speak when something smacked his face causing his head to snap back. His vision was blurred by bright blue fur that pulled on his hair.

"Master!" said the cheagle without letting go. "Master has returned!"

Although Luke didn't want to let go of Tear he had to for Mieu was suffocating him. With both hands he got a hold of the small creature by the back of the head, trying to pry him off. When at last he was free of Mieu's grip he took a deep breath to recover the lack of oxygen from his lungs. He turned his attention back to Tear, while the cheagle floated around the couple.

"Seems that Tear wasn't the only one that missed you," the colonel stepped forth; the smirk that ran across his face seemed everlasting. Embarrassed by the unexpected comment and forgetting that they weren't the only ones that were present, the two stealth fully removed their arms from each other's embrace despite not wanting to.

As the rest of the group walked towards him, Luke couldn't help but notice the expressions on their faces: a combination of happiness and disbelief. Like Tear they thought it was too good to be true.

Natalia approached the redhead, still unsure if it was really him or not.

"Luke? Is it really you?"

Turning towards Natalia, Luke's mind flashed back to his battle with Asch, the promise they had made to the ones they loved. It was his fault Asch wasn't here and at that point realized the selfishness of his actions. He was so caught up in claiming life that he didn't see all those he would hurt. In a way Luke wanted to prove that he was worth living just as much as Asch was. Though he already showed his humanity on Eldrant, this time he had been fighting for Tear, her voice caused the blood thirst that drove him insane. How could he explain to Natalia what happened? What Lorelei made them do?

Luke took a deep breath. "Yes Natalia, it's me."

The princess was relieved but she couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. She knew she shouldn't feel this way but she couldn't help it. She should be happy that at least one of them came back. "Good," she went to hug him. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here." Natalia slowly turned her back on the noble, still confused on how she really felt. No matter how unfair it seemed, she wouldn't let herself show it.

Remorse reared its head in Luke's thoughts. _I hope she'll be ok. I hope she won't come to hate me… when I finally tell her._

"I knew you would come back," Guy said, slapping Luke on the back.

"Ouch," Luke tried to rub where he was hit but he couldn't reach. "If you missed me then why did you hit me?"

"Well it did take you two years."

Guy's answer caused the Duke to look to Tear who confirmed with a slight nod.

"So I've been gone that long?"

"Yup," said Anise who appeared as if out of nowhere right in front of Luke. "Which gave me some time to grow."

"Yeah only about two inches," snickered Guy. The pigtailed girl shot a deadly look at him, which made him quiver with fear.

"Anyways," she turned her attention back to Luke. "You really had me worried; I thought I lost the love of my life." Of course she said this to get a reaction out of Tear. She giggled as she saw the brunette turn away in disgust.

"Now Anise you know that love triangles never work out," Jade said with a chuckle. Even during their travels he never got tired of cracking jokes at Luke. Now that two years had gone by he felt as if he could fire rapid insults in seconds. "Besides I doubt Tear's the sharing type." Both Anise and the colonel let out a laugh as they saw Tear and Luke blush bright red.

Jade walked over to Luke, wearing a disturbing smile on his face. Of course this is what the redhead remembered most about him.

"See, Tear wasn't the only one that missed you."

"Geez Jade you haven't changed one bit." _Smartass_

"Why change a good thing?"

Luke shook his head. Even now he couldn't outwit Jade. Still though he couldn't help but laugh at his remarks.

It was funny; Luke never could have expected to come back like this, surrounded by the people closest to him. In fact he didn't remember what to expect when he was told about the possibility of living again. He didn't know where he would turn up or even how he would get back. All he knew was that this was the best way he could imagine being brought back.

"Everyone thank you… for being here, for waiting for me."

"Of course Luke," Tear finally spoke up after calming herself down. "We all knew you would keep your promise."

"Yeah besides now we know we made the right choice not going to the funeral." Guy said, recalling the services being held at the Fabre manor.

"Wait there was a funeral?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Yeah but Tear decided to come here instead." Guy's response was met with a staff to the back of the head.

"Oww I was just saying."

Luke looked to Tear who was clearly embarrassed by the accusation. "Is that true?"

Tear picked the blonde hair out of her staff and put it away. "Yes it's true. After all… this is where everything started." _Where we first started._

"Huh, so you all came here not knowing what would happen."

"Well we never expected to see you. We just thought this was a more proper memorial." Tear said.

"Yeah plus the people who are there, they don't know you. They don't know the difference between you and Asch." Guy changed his tone, appalled at how the world treated replicas. "If they did they would look at you as a second rate copy, but to us, to us your just as alive as we are."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. That logic they couldn't stress enough. Fomicry or not, Luke was human, nothing more, nothing less. The only thing that was different with him was that he was given a second chance, but only by brutal warfare.

"It seems the air is getting a little emotional." Jade's words escaped through the small slits between his teeth.

And just like that the moment was ruined yet again.

"Really Jade?" Guy said, letting his head fall.

Jade released a small laugh under his breath "What? I didn't bring anything to wipe my eyes with."

"You're unbelievable Colonel," said Anise.

"Now stop I really shouldn't be receiving all the attention, especially since our fearless leader has returned." His eyes met with Luke. "What shall we do now?"

Luke looked to group who was waiting for an answer, although they had an idea of what he was going to say. He let silence ring in their ears, giving them a feeling of anxiousness. Finally he opened his mouth, "Let's go to Batical."

"Oh good," Jade said. "I've always wanted to travel with a ghost."

* * *

Silence fell upon the Fon Fabre estate as the memorial or "celebration" of the young Duke's life continued to die down. All the guests had bid their farewells and proceeded to the comfort of their homes, leaving the depressing atmosphere that engulfed the manor. Throughout the hallways servants were finishing cleaning. Not a word was uttered while they worked. Elsewhere in the dining chamber, the Duchess sat at her usual spot at the large table. She held a goblet filled with crimson wine and in the other hand was a picture. Sipping from the cup she looked at the picture and then moved her eyes to the empty chair straight across from her. The boy in the image was all too familiar yet unrecognizable at the same time. To think that she had not one but two sons, even if one of them had been born of fomicry, to her she didn't care, she loved them both. However . . . now they were gone. The Duke entered the chamber, eying his wife who was frozen in pain. He wanted nothing more than to put this terrible day to rest, to get his wife into bed and let her rest from the nightmare of her memories. He knew though that he couldn't be as callused as he used to be. Now he had to watch his tone and what he said for fear of resentment from her. For awhile the Duke stood at the door, trying to plan a way to get her out of the chair. Approaching the dining table he put a hand on her shoulder waiting for her to respond.

"How could I not have known that Asch and Luke were different? Their personalities were so very different." She took a long drink from the cup, feeling the slight burn in her chest. "What kind of mother am I?"

The Duke proceeded to move his hand along her shoulder but was also baffled by the question. "There was no way anyone could have known that Luke was a…" He stopped short of finishing his sentence as he felt her shoulder tighten up under his hand. "…I mean no one knew what Van did except for the God Generals." He shifted his weight on his feet, feeling uneasy after what he almost said. "I know the pain will never go away from losing them both, but drinking isn't going to make it go away."

The Duchess knew that he was right; she just didn't want to feel the pain. He took the cup from her half and stood her up. "Come, it's been a long day." Although she was tired, she went almost unwilling, not wanting to walk down the hallways where she could see apparitions of her sons, the everlasting haunted memory.

* * *

Onward into the midnight sky it soared. The Albiore's engines hummed as it flew. Soon the lights of Batical came into view, getting ever closer to their destination. The aircraft finally settled down on the outskirts of the city. Even after two years of being apart, the feeling of entering Batical as a group seemed costumed rather than new. It felt right to be together again. The guards were quick to stop the intruders but their mouths dropped even quicker when they recognized the party, especially upon seeing their leader.

As they approached the manor's entrance, Luke felt his memories come back. The countless times they came for various reasons. Even the years of being locked away found their way into his mind. He stopped for a moment to let his brain take it all in. The sudden déjà vu made is head spin and his vision flickered off and on.

Guy who was walking on his right noticed the Luke's sudden halt. "Luke is something wrong?" The blank expression on the redhead didn't help soothe his friend's worries.

Luke pressed on his eyelids with the tips of his fingers, preparing for some sort of headache. "No…It's just all coming back to me…" His answer caused everyone to look at him with a questioning stare. "What? Don't worry I'm fine, still getting used to living remember?" A slight nod was their response, yet it still puzzled them. Jade took off his glasses, cleaning the residue from the lens. "Well… shall we?"

The knight on duty stood motionless under the light's radius. The echoing footsteps made his hand grip the hilt of his sword. Visitors at this hour made the atmosphere suspicious to the armored man. Through the small eye slits in his helm he saw the approaching shadows. "Halt!" he voice shook when he saw that there was more than one person in the nefarious group. "Present yourself!" Only one obeyed his command, exiting the absolute shade. The knight took his stance for combat. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his head as he drew his weapon. The stranger came closer, his hair eclipsed his face. The knight's breath shortened when he made out the long red hair and the familiar white robes. "No…" gasped the man-at-arms, his hands shook at the sight of the impossible. Luke brushed the crimson locks, revealing the emerald iris' that stared straight at the guard. No longer able to control the shaking, the knight dropped to his knees, bowing his head in both respect and disbelief.

* * *

Luke's mother sat on the bed and removed the jewelry she had on. She slipped out of her ceremonial dress and into her evening gown. Making her way to the washroom she grabbed a rag and damped it with warm water. She wiped away the dry trail her tears had made down her cheeks. Her eyes were cracked with redness, the lasting evidence of her sorrow. She shuffled back to bed feeling weak throughout her body. Relaxing proved to be more than a problem to the Duchess. Her gaze found the window that peered into the center of the courtyard. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop staring at the door to Luke's room. More tears began to run from her eyes, soaking the velvet fabric of her pillow. With all her heart she held but one wish: that she would see her child walk out that door, if only once more. Her concentration was broken as a servant rushed across the courtyard and head to the entrance to the manor.

"What's going on?" she thought, questioning the priority in which the worker was needed. Knowing that she wasn't going to sleep either way she decided to see what all the commotion was about. As she ran she wondered if some kind of threat had come. That thought made her want to turn around, yet her curiousness pushed her forward.

The sound of steel hitting the floor caused her to slow her pace down. Inching her way along a wall she peered over the side of the corner. The sight of soldiers on the ground struck fear in the very center of her being. Guards and servants were spread out along the hallway, appearing to be beaten to death. The attackers however were hidden behind a pillar that was blocking the Duchess' vision of the door. Her hands trembled, afraid of what may become of her and the rest of the manor.

She tried to calm herself down, as she heard voices conversing.

"Huh I guess I have been gone a long time," The first voice said.

"You think?" Another voice said with a bite of sarcasm.

"Too bad our battles didn't go like this, we wouldn't even need weapons." A little girl appears to be with them.

"Yeah or if they at least suffered from gynophobia, everything would have been a snap."

"Hey shut up I'm over it remember?"

Laughter broke the atrocious mood brought from the fainting soldiers. Luke's mother was still frozen in place, not knowing if she had a chance of escaping. As if her prayers were answered, the Duke ran out from the dining chamber with a sword in hand, aware of some emergency.

Yet as if the room was filled with some type of poisonous gas, he too fell to his knees, dropping his weapon. His eyes were fixated to the strangers straight in front of him. Their presence paralyzed him, his body considered stone. His mouth moved but no words could come out. The Duke was as good as a statue.

"Father!" The first voice cried out.

The Duchess felt strange warmth in that outburst. Knowing that sound has a place in her memory, she broke from her solitude, rounding the corner and appearing from beyond the pillar.

Like all those who caught a glimpse of the young man, the mother was speechless. Tears were the only thing that moved as her body seemed to go into a type of shock. Her legs began to wobble, giving out under her weight. Luke, quick to react, jumped to catch her in his arms, saving her from a hard fall against the marble floor. The feeling of her shaking felt as if she were made of glass, fragile enough that if he moved to fast she would shatter into a million pieces.

Like Tear, Luke's mother felt as if she was in a dream. Her hand slowly reached up, attempting to touch her son's face. When she felt the warmth of his cheek, she thought she could cry oceans and oceans.

Luke could say nothing. What could he say? Sorry for being dead for two years. Sorry for killing Asch. His mind fell into panic. How could he explain what happened to Asch? What would he say if they ask? _Wait do they think . . . I'm Asch?_ All this was too much for him to bear. He looked down at his mother. Her face was raining tears, yet she had the happiest expression on her face.

A strong grip squeezed his shoulder. Looking up he saw the Duke who was trying hard to keep what emotions he held in for so long. He couldn't look at Luke as if ashamed; instead his eyes were focused on the wall in front of him.

"It's…it's good to have you back… Son," The pitch of his voice slightly changed.

"Yes," said his mother in between sobs. "It's so good to have you back."

Luke nodded his head, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. The Duke began to follow but stopped short. He turned to the group who was silent during the Fabre reunion.

"Thank you for bringing him home." His eyes looked to all of the party but his vision fell upon Tear, as if he knew what she had done. The attention caused her to look to the floor. "His mother and I are in awe, as I'm sure you all are as well," his tone returned to normal, "Nevertheless we are very grateful at this . . . miracle. When the servants awaken I will have them arrange rooms for you to rest in."

"We can't ask you to do that," Tear said, "It's too…"

The Duke put up his hand to stop her. "No it's no trouble. Besides none of you should be traveling at this hour. If you'll excuse me…" He turned his back on the guests, and proceeded to check on his wife.

Guy waited until the Duke had exited the room. "I wonder if they know that's Luke."

Jade looked around the hall as if looking for answers within the walls. "Oh I don't think it will matter. After all they raised them both."

"Yeah but the Duke seemed to be ashamed of Luke. It was like he hated him for stealing Asch's life."

Jade folded his arms in deep thought. Although he was never a parent he could only imagine the pain of losing a child. "Things change. You saw how much Luke developed throughout the course of his journey. Maybe the Duke has changed as well. But who knows? None of you have to go through the ordeal of losing a child."

That may have been true but they did know what it felt like to lose their closest friend. In a way all of them had taken care of Luke, especially Guy who would baby-sit him, and watched him grow up. Yet the swordsman didn't want to argue or say he knew the feeling because in all honesty he didn't. He lost his best friend and that was enough for him.

"So what do we do now?" The blue cheagle said as he flew around the room, observing the sleeping soldiers.

"Hmm wait I guess," replied Jade.

"Greeeeeaaaaat," Anise moaned. "Seems like that's all we do now."

* * *

Insomnia plagued Luke throughout the night. His eyes were wide awake, only closing to blink. Every time he tried to go to sleep, the darkness brought uneasiness to his mind. It was the fear of being trapped in the Abyss that ate at his sanity. The sight of nothing caused his breath to shorten. It was all that happened in the afterlife that to haunt him. If it wasn't the infinite blackness it was the battle with Asch. Everything played back, up to the point where the sword pierced his heart.

All these memories brought more questions than answers. He still didn't know how to tell Natalia. He was afraid of the possible animosity she would feel towards him. This was something he couldn't just explain with ease.

Luke slammed his fists against the mattress. _Dammit Lorelei, you never make things easy do you?_ He at least thought that sleeping in his bed would relieve some stress but of course that wasn't the case. _Maybe some fresh air will help._

He pushed himself up, his arms still felt a bit weak. Trying to remember the outline of his room, he made his way through darkness until he felt the cold door knob in his hands. Opening it slowly, Luke rubbed his eyes, not expecting the full moon to be so bright.

Luke looked around the courtyard, seeing ghosts of times past. Like a movie playing, he saw images of himself, playing, practicing, growing up. It was as if his life was being displayed right in front of him. However he also remembered the isolation, chained up like a prisoner. How naïve his perception of the world was. His journey yielded more than he could ever imagine. _And it was all because of…_

His voice trailed off as he heard a door open from across the courtyard. He wondered if someone else was having a hard time sleeping as well.

She exited the sleeping quarters in a rather quiet fashion. Not wanting to disturb the others she tiptoed pass beds and a rather comfortable looking shoe box (Mieu was a bit too small for a normal size bed). As she walked down the steps she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. She reached for her knives strapped to her leg. Luke stepped out from the shadows, recognizing the brunette's silhouette. Seeing the redhead she put her alertness at rest.

It was rather a good thing that Luke saw her from a distance as his mouth practically hit the floor. Perhaps she was having trouble sleeping too as she wasn't in her usual attire. Instead she was clothed in a while silk nightgown. The smooth fabric clung to her curves, allowing her hourglass figure to be seen in the night's shade. The moonlight flattered the soldier, creating a warm aura from her skin. The only thing that separated her from an angel was a pair of wings, yet even to Luke she was a sight of pure perfection.

When she saw Luke she appeared almost embarrassed, stopping her stride when she realized he was watching. Tear's shyness took over, letting a small smile cross her face. She put up her hand to wave, wondering what her next move would be. Luke did the same, hesitating whether to turn back or proceed forward. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep so he pressed forward. Walking toward a bench he looked out the corner of his eye to see Tear coming as well. A bead of sweat began to take form despite the cool temperature.

"Hi," she said, trying to not let her nervousness get the best of her.

"Hi," Luke responded, taking a deep breath, attempting to retain a degree of aloofness. However his eyes were still centered on her gown. He thought she looked beautiful before but after seeing this. . .

"Hey why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, interrupting his thought. She crossed her arms wishing she brought a blanket or anything that could cover her body.

The dryness from not blinking made Luke come to, unfortunately he was without an answer to her question. "I umm," his mind was completely blank. "I'm well im-breast, ahhh I mean impressed. No wait I don't mean that either, well I do but I'm just not used to seeing you wear something other than your uniform."

Tear continued to stand there, still crossing her arms and debating to go back inside. Her glare pierced Luke's confidence. The pressure of her gaze caused Luke's fingers to twitch with anxiety. The silence was deafening.

"What?" He finally asked.

The fonist relaxed her focus and took a seat on the other side of the bench. _Idiot._

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

"Yeah me too."

If there was one thing he wish he could eradicate it was awkward silences.

"So…how come you can't sleep?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation.

Tear thought about the question, not that she really needed to. The answer was clear to her but she couldn't express it. "Hmm I'm not sure." _I'm tired of sleeping alone._ "What about you?"

"I don't know," Luke responded, not knowing how to explain the fear he felt inside. "I guess it's because I've been dead for the past…"

He didn't finish as he saw Tear's hands clench up. To hear him talk like that hurt her to the core. _It's like he doesn't even care. How would he know all the pain he put us through . . . the pain he put me through._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok; you were never good at saying the right things."

_Ouch, I guess that's true. _He hated how dense his skull was. Looking back, he was never as smooth as Guy. He was the one who would ruin the moment, or say the wrong things. Luke tried to recover but his attention fell upon two stones that were in the middle of the courtyard.

_Gravestones..._

"It's rather weird, looking at your own gravestone, you know?" He looked to Tear but she didn't seem to hear him.

"I mean I wonder what they will do with mine."

Tear was trying to block him out. Whether he knew it or not, Luke just seems to cause pain to her whenever he talks about death.

"Tear what's wrong?" He wanted to reach out to her. _Please._

It took everything for the young fonist to keep her emotions inside. "Nothing, I'm fine." _I just missed you. Why can't you see that?_

"Oh ok." _Why won't you tell me?_

"Can I ask you something?" Her head turned rather quick, startling Luke.

He looked at Tear, his mind raced a million miles per second. "Sure."

She knew it would be hard to hear but she had to know. "What happened, after you . . ." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

…_Died._

"You mean at Eldrant?"

"Yes."

Luke had a feeling she was going to ask this but he didn't know how to answer. He was still coping with what happened.

"Well my memory is still coming back to me. I do remember darkness…endless darkness. It was like I didn't exist, or like my eyes were forced shut."

_That's why he can't sleep._

His body began to tense up. The horrors of purgatory were the epitome of his nightmares. Like a post traumatic warrior, the flashbacks were all too real, like he was living one continuous bad dream.

"It seemed as if I was like that for an eternity."

Tear scooted closer to Luke, spellbound to his story.

Luke remembered what happened next, however he didn't want to tell her. He was afraid that her feelings had changed since that day. Her voice echoed through his mind.

Luke…I love you.

_I love you too Tear._

Why couldn't he just be a man and tell her. "I umm sorry like I said I'm still trying to remember everything." _And yet more lies._

Tear retreated to her side of the bench. "That's ok, I understand." _You're holding back aren't you?_

The young Fabre was stuck in his mind again. Every time he recalled his death, he was frozen with guilt. Asch's blood appeared on his hands, dried on his conscience.

_I heard your voice and it gave me comfort. It also hurt me as well. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. That last moment between us, it haunted me, chased me like a wounded animal. Those three words tore at my heart, yet it was the only thing that kept me alive. The fear of darkness consumes me, but there is one fear I will never get over. I'm afraid of losing you..._

Tear could sense some type of pain radiating from Luke. "Don't worry about telling me right now, just don't let it eat at you." She put her hand on his shoulder, making him snap out of his tribulation. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

As she walked away, she wanted more than anything to turn around, to tell him how she really felt.

_I waited so long for you. Everyday I prayed you would return. I never lost hope. All my dreams were of you, of being with you again. I always wondered if you heard me on that day. It was so hard not to tell you. I knew if I did then it would have been so much harder to do what you had to. And now that you're here, I'm still afraid of telling you…_

…_I can't believe I'm just walking away from you…_

…_I can't believe I'm just letting you walk away…_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't resist ending it right there. In all honesty I wanted to end the story there but when I wrote the last part it just seemed perfect to end it right there. So please let me know what you think. I am sorry if the story didn't quiet meet your standards as my writing is a bit rusty. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas.


End file.
